


Lightning flowers

by tsubame_17



Series: Burns [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 19:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15468846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsubame_17/pseuds/tsubame_17
Summary: Always so perceptive about everyone but yourself.





	Lightning flowers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissLee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLee/gifts).



He tried not to think about it, doesn’t want to feel it. But, he knew the truth and it still surprises him.

Just now, he's waiting for it happen. It’s like that always that they meet.

The air started to change around them, and he prepared himself for the unavoidable when the distance closed.

His body tightens with the strike. His lips opened for letting him pass. He can feel the heat burning him. His lungs try to catch air, but this only suffocated him. His body can’t bear it much more. He can feel how everything around him is breaking apart. It would end soon, but this gives him life. He always loses his conscience at the end, that’s why, when the hit pass, he needs to move and clear his mind, take the reins of his body and his words, and just go.

He loves his scars, his _flowers_. They make him feel alive again. They are some of the few things that he feels his. Something that he doesn’t have to win to have it, and he knows this is the reason why they don’t last in his skin.

Now, his flowers are so deep inside him that he can’t see them any more.  And realizing that, it makes him hurt more than anything.


End file.
